Beyond What Should Be
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: ONESHOT Larxel. They say that hearts share invisible ties. Why not souls as well?


_Okay, I decided to try to do a little writing each night to exercise my writing, so I started on this random banter…which, after staying over for over two hours more than planned, turned into this. Got a little bit of everything in it, really. Well, here goes._

_Disclaimer: If I owned KH, Larxene wouldn't have died in COM. But I don't, and she is, so bleh… _

Larxene lay out on a white, somewhat diminutive couch, her dark blue eyes staring at the white ceiling. In fact, everything in the vast room was devoid of color, from the rose-carved walls, to the reflective floor, to the decorative table that a book called _Marquis de Sade_ rested upon. Well, this _was_ Castle Oblivion, after all; everything was supposed to be colorless. The only time they weren't white was when they were pretending to be something else, mirroring some bygone memory it never was, and never would be. An impersonator with no identity to call its own...much like her and the rest of Organization XIII, really.

The blonde with the antennae-like bangs just might've slipped into slumber if she hadn't felt a silhouette slide over her black-cloaked body.

"Hey Lightning Bug."

Larxene snarled at a tall male possessing piercing aquamarine eyes and teardrop-shaped marks on his upper cheeks. He wore an all-covering trenchcoat, like all members belonging to Organization XIII. His lengthy, blazing red hair was styled in long, windblown spikes.

"Don't call me that!" she hissed, spiriting a kunai to her grasp and flinging it at his face. The crazy-haired male casually teleported away, just as she knew he would. But before the blue-eyed Nobody could relax, she felt a hand batting at her strangely formed bangs.

"Dammit Axel!" she screeched, slashing upwards with another summoned kunai and nearly chopping off the redhead's arm in the process.

"Can you make room for me?" he asked, leaning on the top of the couch and looking down at the vicious blonde.

"Go find your own couch," Larxene growled, leering at him and stretching out even more just to make sure that there was absolutely no room for Axel.

"Fine, I see how it is," Axel replied, crossing his arms and turning his back to her.

The lower end of the couch instantly caught on fire.

The notorious sapphire-eyed Nobody couldn't help but let out a scream as she immediately teleported off the couch, reappearing several feet away.

The flames soon simmered down and died, leaving only crawling embers and a half-blackened couch in their wake. Axel casually strolled over to the ruined furniture and sank down into the cooked side of it, looking perfectly smug.

"Ah, that's better. Nice and toasty."

BZAP!

The Nobody's crimson hair was now sticking straight out like a porcupine afro, with bits of electricity cackling about it. Axel himself, however, didn't seem that fazed, and continued to make himself more comfy.

"Men..." Larxene hissed, preceding to stomp off to find some peace and quiet.

Amused aquamarine eyes followed the fuming golden-haired girl before they and their owner vanished once again.

Larxene halted her steps as her ears picked up the faint sound of teleportation. Looking back to see an empty, albeit halfway fried, couch, she let out a sigh of disgust.

"Why'd he make such a big deal about it if he was only gonna be there two seconds? I swear..."

Then she heard the weak _vroom_ again, only much closer.

"Axel, what-"

Suddenly she felt his arm wrap around her waist are pull her closer, far too close to her own liking. The look in his eyes, as his face came ever closer to hers...

At once she summoned three kunai between her fingers and swiped at his face. Her blow actually made contact with the aquamarine Nobody, leaving three considerable slash marks across his left cheek. Afterwards she wasted no time teleporting to the other side of the room.

"What the HELL is your problem, Axel!"

The spiky-haired male seemed a bit dazed for a moment, but soon regained his usual cocky composure.

"Guess you're just too cute for your own good."

The blue-eyed Nobody gave him a confused look that quickly degenerated into a skeptical glare.

"Aren't you forgetting something, clown boy?" Larxene growled, crossing her arms. "We don't have hearts. Not you, not me, not anyone in Organization XIII. If we had hearts, we wouldn't be Nobodies, and we wouldn't be here trying to get our hearts back in the first place. Which means that you can't give a damn about my looks, because you don't have emotions to give a damn with! So buzz off and go bother someone else!"

Axel was silent for a moment.

"Well, yeah, guess that's true..." the redhead Nobody replied, walking towards her. "I really don't have a heart. And it does kinda goes against logic to have emotions if you don't have a heart. But..."

"But what?" Larxene growled, taking steps back as Axel took steps forward. "We're nothing but empty vessels, mere shadows of our former selves. End of story."

"But that's where you're wrong," Axel replied. "I may no longer have a heart, but I still have emotions. Yeah, yeah, it shouldn't be possible for any of us Nobodies, but it is. I mean, think about it. How can I get mad at Demyx or Marluxia if I can't be angry? How could I want a heart if I have no desire? How could I be walking or talking like this if I was nothing more than a hollow husk barely clinging to existence? I may not have a heart, but I do have a soul. And hey, that's gotta count for something, right?"

Larxene said nothing, instead finding herself rooted to the polished floor, her reflection mocking her paralysis.

"And I know it applies to you too," Axel continued as he came nearer. " You may say that you don't care about anyone, and that's why you torture people. But you obviously get pleasure out of watching others squirm beneath you. And you still get annoyed when I play with your hair, and you still have enough pride to stand up for yourself and not let others walk and over you, and you're still vain enough to obsess over your looks whenever you pass a mirror. It sure seems like you still care quite a bit to me, especially for someone who supposed to be nothing but an empty vessel."

The aquamarine-eyed redhead was now stroking her hair. Larxene eyed with warily, but made no attempt to swat the caressing hand away.

"I mean, think about it. If we literally had no emotion whatsoever, then we'd just be a bunch of zombies wandering around aimlessly, not caring whether we lived or died. The universe could just blow up for no reason and it wouldn't matter. But we do care. We do have desires. We do want our hearts back. That's what keeps us going. Yeah, by all rules nothing should be there. But it is there."

The usual fire in the Nobody's sapphire eyes had quelled.

"They say that hearts are connected. Why not souls as well?"

For a long time Larxene didn't speak. No insults, no sarcasm, no shouting, just silence. There was no one there to tell her or tease her into acting otherwise. It was only her, Axel, and Castle Oblivion's quiet walls.

"Axel..." she spoke, after finally retrieving her voice. "I've noticed it too, that sometimes I still feel things, even if it's like they're echoing from a faraway corridor. They're more common when you're around. But...these kind of feelings are pointless now. I mean, sure, we could start dating and kissing and rubbing it in everyone's faces that we're going out with someone and they're not, and I'm sure it'd be lots of fun, but it couldn't be anything beyond that. I mean, technically we could, sure, but...I dunno about you, but I have no interest in mothering a child who would never have a natural heart because we ourselves, lacking hearts, don't have the essence to provide it. I have no desire that child to be incomplete for as long as that child lives."

Axel was quiet for a moment.

"Well then," he began. "That's all the more reason to find our hearts, isn't it?"

The golden-haired girl was about to answer when a voice was heard from upstairs.

"Axel! Larxene! We're meeting on the top floor!"

"...What does he want now?" the redhead growled. "Oh well. See you at the top."

The aquamarine-eyed Nobody teleported away, but not without a quick parting kiss.

Larxene stood stunned for a few moments before finally realizing what Axel had done. She immediately wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Damn Pyro."

And then she too vanished.

_Well, hope you enjoyed._

_Cya! _


End file.
